10 Things Guys Think When You're Naked
by Duoloopo
Summary: 10 things and more Heero thinks when he see's Duo naked.


Completely and totally inspired by: glamour dot com - /sex-love-life/2008/09/10-things-hes-thinking-when-youre-naked/?slide=1

I don't own that site or anything, have nothing to do with it. Took the liberty to change the wordage to work with yaoi/1x2.

DISCLAIMER - Don't own the 10 things guys... site. Or Gundam Wing.

1x2

It wants to be AU... It is. Swear.

* * *

10 Things Guys Think When You're Naked

I met him online a few weeks before. A webcam chat room. Every time, I would let my eyes travel down his grainy body. His webcam could've used an upgrade but I saw enough. Long hair though it was hard to tell how long. Tattoo's down his arms and a tight chest under his even tighter shirt. I couldn't see any further down but I survived.

Imagine my surprise when he contacted me via personal message asking me if I wanted to have a little bit more fun.

Yeah. Exactly.

Obviously I said yes.

His username was 'Great_Destroyer.' I liked it. Power. It turned me on and I almost forgot to open the flashing window in my toolbar. I pulled my mouse down to click on it already feeling nervous. I had never had cyber sex before.

_Duuuuuude!_

He was splayed out far enough away for me to see that he was naked, close enough to use the keyboard that was stretched as far away from the computer as possible. He was… naked. So very naked.

"Like it?" He asked in his husky voice that had me immediately regretting wearing pants… ever. I nodded dumbly.

Then I noticed it. I had seen him shirtless before, not recently but a week ago or so. And he hadn't had the scythe tattoo wrapped perfectly around his right pectoral muscle!

And I recalled a few more tattoo's on his arms…

_I kinda don't care if they're fake._

Oh. And the hair. The longest damn hair I had ever seen on a man… ever. All of it cascading around his naked body, a warm brown.

He chuckled over the line.

"I'll take that as a yes." His hand moved down to his erect cock and pumped it. I swallowed. "Do I get to see you? Or am I flying _solo_?" He chuckled again and I could only imagine it was a joke I didn't get.

I did get that I needed to be naked. Now. No questions asked.

He laughed at my haste to undress. I ripped a few buttons from my shirt after deciding to forego the unbuttoning phase of the whole getting naked act. My foot got stuck in my pants and I tipped out of my chair. My fall wrenched my foot free of the demon pant leg but for some reason that was utterly unfair, the fall hadn't shed me of my undershirt or briefs.

"Mmmm. Those are hot." I heard. I could only imagine he was talking about my briefs.

"They're even better off." I said finally having a pebble of a brain cell to be able to say something worth saying!

"Fuck yeah they would!" His smile was hungry and animalistic. I needed to rid myself of the abominable underwear immediately. I hooked both thumbs in the elastic and pulled down, bending down with them.

_SMACK_

Unfortunately, I forgot that my desk existed and hit my head.

And to my utter humiliation he said, "You okay there?" He cut me off just as I started nodding with my hand rubbing my head. "Yeah you are." His body was out of focus as he got closer to the webcam.

I looked down at myself to make sure that the briefs had indeed come off.

They had.

And I was ready.

Without having him tell me so, I stripped of my undershirt, putting my whole body into view.

_Suck in my gut, suck in my gut, suck in my…oh, forget it!_

I tried in much vain to show off my body in a sexy way. When the Great Destroyer's stomach moved away from his webcam I took note of the fact that he was jerking himself off. He sat close enough that I could see his face and his cock and I was grateful.

Now how far should I sit back for him to see me like that? How did he know how far was far enough? When did he prop his leg up on the desk?

"Fuccckkk!" I hissed when I finally touched myself.

"Gonna… share?" His voice crackled. I sat in my wheeled chair and rolled back a little.

"Here?" I managed, still rubbing myself.

"Perfect."

I took him in while I fucked my hand. His wide eyes, his tongue that would dance _just_ outside his teeth, his fucking collar bones. I took in his toned arms, the muscles in his forearms that would flex with each pump, his chest muscles. I touched my own nipples when my eyes found his.

_Interesting. Another nipple shape for my mental collection._

The nipple just left of the point of the scythe was bigger on one side than the other.

From the corner of my eye I saw his hand stop. I met his gaze and felt a pulse in my hand when he let out a ragged breath. Either this Great Destroyer had Destroyed his supply of sperm Greatly or he hadn't finished.

"I want to scream your name." He finally breathed out. "And I'll feel silly screaming 'Perfect Oh One Soldier!' if you get my drift."

"Does this mean I can't scream 'Great Underscore Destroyer when I come?" I joked, letting my own hand stop.

He liked my joke. "Call me whatever you want soldier." I took a second to think of something witty to say back but fell short. I could only use one head at a time and the one on my shoulders wasn't the commanding voice right now. "Everything okay, _private_?" Destroyer laughed at his own joke but I let out an exasperated gasp.

"I was trying to come up with a private joke!"

"How about just getting your privates up to come?" I looked down frantically, thinking maybe I wasn't 'up' to par after all the idle chatter. "Duo. You can scream Duo when you come." His voice brought my eyes back up to the screen.

"Duo. You can call me Captain."

"Mmhhh, military talk." He grabbed his cock again. "Yes Captain." He said as if really talking to a leader. I grabbed my own cock and began to pump in time with him. "_Yes_ Captain!" He groaned a little louder. I watched him intently, just like a captain should. "_YES!_ Fuck yes! Captain!" He shouted, pumping himself faster! "Captain!" He shouted again. He was becoming cloudy around the edges and I stuck a finger in my mouth suddenly craving something to suck on. "CAPTAIN!" He yelled so loud that it blew away the clouds. Suddenly he was clear as if he were directly in front of me.

Coming all over his stomach.

I bit down on my finger, feeling my own build. "Nghh. Duo!" I ached for him.

"Yes Captain?" He gasped out, scooping some seed on a finger and inserting it into his mouth. He knew just what I needed.

"DUO!" I felt my own seed land on my hand and stomach after flight. My leg muscle convulsed.

When I settled down enough to relax in my chair I looked at the screen. Duo sat in his chair, still naked but now flaccid, as if nothing had happened. His arms rested on the armrests of the chair and his legs were only slightly spread. The only evidence of our act was slowly dripping down his stomach and over a tattoo of the word 'Solo.' I suddenly understood the meaning of his jokes. He must've noticed the angle of my gaze.

"It's my buddy's name. Solo. It's how I got my name." He said.

Wait. Rewind.

_**Who**__ is Solo? And __**what**__ is his name doing there?_

The name was settled just above the curls of hair that housed his sweet instrument. The line of hair that led from the navel to his cock separated the first 'o' from the 'l.'

"So Captain." My eyes trailed up the forward leaning body. "Will I ever learn your real name?"

"Will I ever learn what sex with you is really like?" I recalled the chat being a local service. Maybe we could do this again. Without the miles of wires, monitors, and potentially lethal desks in the way.

"Only if you tell me your name." His feral smile turned smug. He was so on!

"Heero. Captain Heero Yuy of the Preventers."


End file.
